Reality TV: Harvest moon
by Kxela
Summary: There are times when Games become TV shows...
1. survival of the country peoples

Harvest Moon 64- The New event  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon  
  
Main Characters Name: BOB  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 13th year of Harvest moon 64.......  
  
Mayor: Boring  
  
Mayors wife: What!?  
  
Mayor: We need somthing new  
  
Mayors Wife: New what?  
  
Mayor: Event  
  
Mayors wife: Why?  
  
Mayor: Horse race- BOB wins, Summer swim contest- BOB wins, Cow Festival- BOB wins, Harvest Festival- BoB Wins, BOB wins every time!! We even made him the Mayor once, but he quit in one year.  
  
Mayors wife: Well what do you suggest?  
  
Mayor: We need an event thats fun and one that BOB can't win!  
  
Mayors wife: Whats gotten into you? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~` That night at the Mayors Secret Society?  
  
Mayor: We need a new evernt.  
  
???1: How about a Bungee Jump contest?  
  
Mayor: sounds Dumb  
  
???2: Garbage Digging Contest?  
  
Mayor: We are humans, not rats  
  
???3: A survival event  
  
Mayor: thats it!! We should do something like survivor!  
  
???1,2,&3: A reality TV show? But we only have 4 channels! 1 doesn't work.  
  
Mayor: We don't need that Educational show. It's been running for 13 years. (whoa)  
  
???1: Who will be the contestants?  
  
Mayor with list: 1. BOB 2. Karen  
  
3. Popuri 4. Ann 5. Elli 6. Maria 7. Cliff 8. Gray 9. Kai 10. Harris 11. Jeff (bakery guy)  
  
???2: What will they do?  
  
Mayor: survive in the mounatins  
  
???3: what if someone dies!?  
  
Mayor: its your fault!.....OK! now go tell the village!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone but Cliff, BOB, and Gray said "NO!!"..But everyone was forced into it anyway.  
  
Day 1  
  
Mayor: Welcometo the towns new event survivor!  
  
Everyone but the 3: YOU FORCED US!!  
  
Mayor: Why, nonsense! Why should I force you!  
  
Everyone but the 3: OK Then! We don't want to play!  
  
Mayor: Please keep your promise  
  
Everyone but the 3: rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Mayor: The grand prize is a Million dollars!  
  
contestants: oooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Karen: Hey If we HAD a million dollars, then our villiage wouldn't so ****y!  
  
Everyone else: yeah! where's the money comin from!?  
  
Mayor: Shut up and Play the game!  
  
contestants: Make us!  
  
Mayor: How about I send you to California and you guys survive in the city!?  
  
contestants: sounds good, a trip to Cali and chance to win a million$$$ sounds great!!  
  
Mayor: OK, you all get 50$ and who ever comes back with the most money left in their pockets wins.  
  
Contestants: Hurray!!!  
  
Mayor: OK, you'll be going tomarrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To part 2: village to City  
  
One of my first- try to cut back on the insults 


	2. To the City Part I

Chapter 2- Further Rules? No JUST GET GOING!!Part I  
  
Once again all characters are the same from the game, the main character usually named Jack is BOB in this story......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mayor: Now peoples, We WILL be Broadcasting you guys live on TV, so do things entertaining.  
  
BOB: I'm goood with that  
  
Cliff: (worried look) I've never been to a city... what's it like in california?  
  
Karen: We'll lets see... Buildings, big ones and earth quakes sometimes  
  
Cliff: What....What if theres an earthquake...and the buildings fall and they kill all of us!!! We're not going to make it!!!!!  
  
Karen: Yep thats right  
  
Cliff: HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Quit it Karen, You don't have to be so Mean  
  
Karen: But it's so Fun...  
  
Mayor: One Last thing....well two actually. Rule 1. No working- If we get a bunch of forms sent from California about you applying for jobs, you are OUT! And 2nd- You all get a cell phone because you'll all be meeting sometime in this...uhh...Game show type event..  
  
Mayor's Wife: Ok everyone, get on the Plane!  
  
Gray: (thinnking)-(We have a PLane?)  
  
Mayor's wife: It's on BOBs Farm. It's just a field anyway.  
  
BOB: WHA!! Just a field!...why I worked...  
  
Mayor: (interuppts) Hurry up! you'll miss your flight!  
  
BOB: Arrgh! Whatever  
  
(Everyone gets on the Plane)  
  
Plane: VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM (runs across the field)  
  
*ThUnk!  
  
Everyone: what was that!?  
  
BOB: (looks out the window) HEY! MY GREEN HOUSE!!!  
  
Pilot: Just get another one when you get the million!  
  
BOB: Yeah, but you know how much wood I needed to cut before those old hags would actually build me one!?  
  
Pilot:oops  
  
BOB: Arrgh!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Arrived......  
  
Contestants: WOW! WE'RE HERE!!!  
  
Popuri: Now what do we do?  
  
Ann: I reckon we go have a time of a time!  
  
Mayor: (on the intercom) Now don't go doing stuff you aren't suppose to do. HEH HEH HEH. We have cameramen everywhere you know....  
  
Elli and Maria: Things...we aren't suppose to?  
  
Karen: Are you accusing us as being Bad girls!?  
  
Mayor: Well...you are always at the bar and....  
  
Crash!  
  
Karen Broke the intercom  
  
Karen: Anyways, Who wants to split up?  
  
Everyone raised therir hand  
  
Karen: Ok, who wants to be alone?  
  
No one raised their hand  
  
Karen: OK, Lets partner up  
  
Partners:  
  
Karen and Kai  
  
Elli and Jeff  
  
Popuri and Gray  
  
Maria and Harris  
  
Ann and Cliff  
  
BOB  
  
BOB: What the heck.....This looks Like Blind Date OR the fifth Wheel... actually...1....3......6....10..... I'm the 11th wheel...  
  
*SCATTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harvest Moon: Survivor, Blind Date?, The fifth Wheel?  
  
Part I  
  
Karen and Kai  
  
They run into a Bar.. Ouch  
  
Ok the open the Door and Go in  
  
Kai: Mrs.Karen...WHy a Bar?  
  
Karen: Beacause I need to Drink!!! I got 50$ and I heard the Wine here is the Bomb!  
  
Kai: But Mrs. Karen... You need to be 21 here.....  
  
Karen: here you go, (hands Kai a beer)  
  
Kai: How in the world!?  
  
Karen: I have my ways... Drink up!!  
  
Kai: (Wheres the Cameraman at times like this?)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AT home-  
  
Mayor: She should be OUT  
  
Bartender at the Village: Karen always Drinks. Let her be.  
  
Mayor: Oh yeah! take a look!  
  
*On the TV: Karen is Drunk already and is dancing on the Bar while Kai chases her trying to stop her from doing anything else.  
  
Bartender:.................................................................. .......  
  
Kent and Stu: WOW!!! we never seen Karen Act like that before!  
  
Buyer: Hey this is pretty entertaining! And it's on Basic Cable!  
  
May: Uh oh... She Collapsed  
  
Karens mom: Oh my God Karen...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the Bar:  
  
This Bars Bartender: When in the name of heavens is going on!?  
  
Kai: I'm sorry, we're part of this Game show called Survivor  
  
Bartender: What so This girl getting Drunk is part of this show??  
  
Kai: err....welll....kind of?  
  
Bartender: Will this be On TV?  
  
Kai: Yes, Ummmmmm.....Look over there! and Smile! Your on Candid Kai's Camera!  
  
Bartender: WOW! I'M ON TV!! HEY MOM!!!!  
  
(While the Bartender says this, Kai grabs Karen and Dashes out of the BAR)  
  
Cameraman: Excuse me... but I need to get going....  
  
Bartender: But Theres so much more I want to say! COME TO BIG JIMS BEST BAR!~ WE GOT THE BEST BREW AND WINE COLLECTION IN THE WHOLE WORLD!....AND  
  
Cameraman: (Slaps him, says Sorry, and Runs away)  
  
Bartender:............................................. I... I WAS ON TV! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reality TV: Harvest Moon: Survivor: Blind Date: The fifth wheel: Candid Camera?  
  
Chapter 3 Part II COming soon  
  
Please Review 


	3. Fun filled Survivors? Part II

More City Surviving : PART II  
  
I guess You can call this survivor...They've never been to a city... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BOB: (By himself, walking around in the streets).... What to use my Winning Skills ON.....  
  
(He looks, the see's a.................. a........... Casino)  
  
Advertising sales Man: Hello young fella!! Want to come in and have some fun winning Cash? Oh, I don't think you look old enough to get in!  
  
BOB: I'm part of a Game show called "Survivor in the city" and the camera mans behind me...  
  
Ad-man: This is going on TV?  
  
BOB: You Bet  
  
Ad- man: All right you go ahead in....( turns to Camera man) HEY MOM!!! I FINALLY GOT A JOB!!! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!!??  
  
*AT the Ad-mans Home: MOM: YOU DID IT SON!!!!!  
  
Camera Man: All right, I need to film Mr. BOB for this Show. MOVE IT!!!  
  
BOB: I wonder What this is..... (infront of a slot machine)  
  
Reads instructions: Match the Thingys and win BIG!!  
  
BOB: I'm hungry, Maybe if I match those cherries I can get some.....  
  
Puts in a Token.....Spin Spin Spin  
  
Slot: BAR!!  
  
BOB: Dangit!!  
  
Slot: BAR!! BAR!!  
  
BOB: Do I get a candy Bar? (100 tokens pour out)......Well, this will do.  
  
BOB: Once Again! Cherries this time! (puts token in)  
  
Slot: Spin Spin SPin......7!!!!  
  
BOB: Arrgh!!  
  
Slot: Spin SPin....7!!!.....Spin Spin...7....(God, How does he do this!?)...JACKPOT!!!!!!! (Pours 100,000 coins on BOB)  
  
BOB: Dangit!!!! More Coins!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Home  
  
Mayor: Gambling should have not been allowed...  
  
Rick: But he doesn't seem too happy to win...  
  
Black suit Sales Guy: (I wish the had casinos here!)  
  
MidWife: Well he'll be getting couple Green houses when he comes Back  
  
Kent and Stu: He already won a million Bucks!  
  
May: I don't think a million...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambler 1: Did you see that KId!?  
  
Gambler 2: he got the Jackpot! No ones ever won that before!  
  
Gambler 3: And he's on TV!!!! Lets see what else he can do!!  
  
BOB then gets a call from the Mayor about meeting at some Hotel  
  
BOB: sorry guys I gotta go!  
  
BOB Grabs about Half the tokens he won and let the others have the rest then Leaves  
  
Gamblers: Thanks kid!! We'll watch you on TV!!  
  
BOB: yeah yeah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann and Cliff  
  
Ann: WOW... I wish I had an Eagle... Its so cool  
  
Cliff: Cain is my best friend, We're like brothers  
  
Ann: Look!? Whats that....Z..O...O....ZOO??  
  
Cliff: Looks like a place of Animals  
  
Ann: Lets Go there!  
  
Man at the Gate: I'm sorry, not pets allowed  
  
Ann: Hey! Cain isn't CLiffs pet!! Cain is his Brotherly Friend!!You have to let them be together!  
  
Cliff: thanks Ann  
  
Man: Well, actually I didn't mean the eagle... I meant you....  
  
Ann: (outraged) WhAt!!?? ME!?? Cliffs Pet!? Arrgh!! (jumps on man and starts beating him up)  
  
Man:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Cliff: ANN!! WE ARE STILL ON TELEVISION LIVE!!!!!  
  
Ann: (turns around and stops beating) Opps (blush) Heh heh  
  
Man: I was just kidding...owwwww (faints)  
  
Ann: Oh, well lets go in  
  
Explore Explore.....They get a call from the Mayor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Stu: Ann never beats People up around here  
  
Doug ( Anns Dad): Aww... Now everyone knows the Truth  
  
Lilia: The truth!?  
  
Potion shop Owner: Amazing..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Maria And Harris  
  
At the Library  
  
Maria: Oh my Lord.... Its gigantic....so big, so many books!!  
  
Harris: Yeah....(sigh)  
  
Maria: Whats the matter?  
  
Harris: All these Books remind me of the amount of mail I need to Deliver Later....  
  
Maria: Cheer up, there's no need to worry about that now.  
  
Harris: Oh, Maria...I...ummm...You're so kind and umm  
  
Maria:Yes?  
  
Harris: I love you!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stu, Kent, and May: Ouu La La! Are they going to Kiss??  
  
Mid-Wife: Get these kids out of here for Now!  
  
Lilia: Come on kids, lets go play at the beach...  
  
Stu: We still want to watch!  
  
Kent: YEah!  
  
Rick: Come on! I'll show you a new invention!  
  
Stu: Are you going to turn May into a tomato?  
  
May: (begins to cry)  
  
Rick: uh OH....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean old Librarian: Library Rule # 18756: No proposing in the Library!!! Get Out!  
  
They both get out of the library and then get the call from the Mayor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Popuri and Gray  
  
Walking in Down Town  
  
Popuri: WOW! I didn't know the world was so huge!! (Flower shop) Oh my Mommy! What pretty flowers!! I've never seen these before!!  
  
Gary:...Horses  
  
Popuri: Huh? Horses?  
  
Gray: I want to go see a horse Race...  
  
Popuri: I want to be in one!!  
  
Gray:!!!  
  
Popuri: (calls Mayor) Hey Mayor! Can you send us one of the horses from Anns Ranch!? We wanna race!?  
  
Gray: We?  
  
Popuri: Yeah!? Why Not?  
  
Gary: Well...I broke..my...  
  
Popuri: Ok we're both signed up  
  
Gray: (How do girls get things done so fast!?)  
  
They get the the racing stadium and are at the starting line  
  
Popuri: Are you ready!?  
  
Gray: yeah..kind of  
  
START!  
  
Popuri: Oh no! I just remembered! I don't know how to ride a horse!! (struggles and then is about to fall)  
  
Announcer: Oh my Goodness! Look Out!  
  
Gary: (Dashes toward Popuri and helps her Back on)  
  
Popuri: Oops, I do know how, I just need to get the hang of it...  
  
Announcer: Amazing performance by #7 Gray to #2 popuri! But they are being passed by other players.  
  
Gray: (Suddenly realizes that his dream in life was to ride a horse again and race in a track) Giddi up!!!  
  
Announcer: Look at #7!! A ultimate Come Back!!!! He's Gaining on first Place!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doug: COME ON!!! GRAY!!!!!!! YOU CAN WIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilia: I've never seen you act this way before!!??  
  
The Kids: YAY YAY YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer: And #7 GRAY COMES IN FIRST PLACE!! AWESOME SHOW BY THE GUESTS FROM MINERAL TOWN!!!! AND.....there comes popuri in last place...still alive...  
  
Popuri: That was fun!! But I'm going to win first next time!!  
  
Announcer: uh huh...sure  
  
Gray:.................(crying)  
  
Ring Ring Ring: Call from Mayor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elli And Jeff  
  
For some reason...In a Arcade room playing Video Games  
  
Elli: (playing some game called cook the cake)  
  
Cook the Cake: [Game over] [Score: 27pts] [high score:478607865806576pts]  
  
Elli: !@#^&X!!! I cook the best CAKES!! This dumb machine knows nothing!!!  
  
People: Look at that he's going to get the highes score!!! Finally!? Somebody can beat that game!?  
  
Elli: (Turns and sees Jeff playing Asteroids with about 50 people gathering around him)..He.....GooooD...  
  
People: He must be the best gamer ever!!!  
  
Elli: .....( puts a coin in Bubble Bubble and starts playing).....  
  
Some girls: Hey isn't that the girl from that one movie!? Oh! Look it is her!!(run to Elli)  
  
Bubble Bubble: [Game over] [score: -5000] [comment: God, you suck]........  
  
Elli: (crushes the Machine)  
  
Girls: Are you that gal who was starring in that Mortal Combat Movie!?  
  
Elli: uhhh...No...Why?  
  
Girls: Because you loo like her and !!!!!!(suprised face) You...You..crushed that machine!!  
  
Elli:oops  
  
Girls: (glowing eyes) Can I have your autograph!?  
  
Ring Ring Ring Call from Mayor!!  
  
Elli: sorry I gotta go.....I don't know what drugs you girls were on but...I'll be on TV soon...(grabs Jeff and runs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
CHAPTER 4: GAME FOR IMMUNITY AND THE FIRST VOTE OFF!!  
  
HEY!! TELL ME WHO YOU WANT OFF!! YOUR VOTE COUNTS! 


End file.
